This invention relates to ethylene-olefin polymers, processes for their production, and uses thereof as low molecular weight liquid or wax-like products.
Increasing demand in the oil industry has created a need for a high performance synthetic base oils with low volatility and high oxidative stability. Currently, poly-alpha-olefins (PAO) are used as synthetic base oils but costs are high. This has created a demand for a low cost alternative to PAO such as synthetic hydrocarbons with equivalent or better properties. The present invention is based, in part, on the surprising and unexpected discovery that synthetic base oils may be formulated directly into motor oils or fractionated into different viscosity grade oils with properties equivalent to commercial PAO.
Various prior art publications are available relating to poly-alpha-olefin polymers. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,834, 4,542,199, 5,446,221, 4,704,491, 4,377,720, 4,463,201, 4,769,510, 4,404,344, 5,321,107, 5,151,204, 4,922,046, 4,794,096, 4,668,834, 4,507,515, and 5,324,800. Many of these prior art patents involve polymerization of ethylene or poly-alpha-olefins using a catalyst combination comprising a transition metal complex and an aluminoxane.
The present invention provides polymers of poly-olefins which have a high viscosity index, low pour point, low cold cranking viscosity, high fire point and excellent oxidation stability.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel series of ethylene-olefin copolymer and terpolymer compositions useful as base oils for the production of synthetic lubricating oils.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for the production of copolymers of ethylene and olefins and the resulting polymers which have a high viscosity index, low pour point, and low cold cranking viscosity.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a process for the preparation of terpolymers of ethylene, an olefin and a third monomeric reactant, which terpolymers have unique characteristics as synthetic base oils.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a series of novel polymeric products obtained by thermal cracking of the copolymers and terpolymers of the invention and processes for the production therefor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a series of polymeric products which are the hydrogenated products of the thermal cracking procedure and processes for the production thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide synthetic base oils for the production of synthetic lubricants.
A further object is to provide novel liquid and wax-like products for the cosmetic, textile, household, and personal care industries.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds.
In satisfaction of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a process for the production of an ethylene-olefin copolymer, comprising the steps of:
a) polymerizing ethylene and at least one olefin in the presence of a co-catalyst combination comprising a compound of a transition metal of Group IVb of the Periodic Table and an aluminoxane to produce a copolymer; and optionally,
b) subjecting at least a portion of said copolymer to thermal cracking to produce a cracked hydrocarbon, or hydroisomerizing said copolymer to produce an isomerization hydrocarbon product.
The present invention also provides novel copolymers obtained from the polymerization process and the novel thermally cracked product. The present invention also includes hydrogenation of the polymer obtained from the thermal cracking process to produce a hydrogenated copolymer.
The copolymer produced by the reaction of ethylene and an olefin in the process of the invention may be characterized as follows:
(a) % ethylene of from 50 to 75%;
(b) molecular weight of  less than 2000;
(c) molecular weight distribution of  less than 2.5;
(d) bromine number of  less than 53;
(e) a head to tail molecular structure; and
(f) a pour point of below about 0xc2x0 C.
In a further embodiment, the present invention also provides a process for the production of a terpolymer by reaction under polymerization conditions of ethylene, at least one olefin monomer different from ethylene, and at least one third monomer comprising an ethenically unsaturated hydrocarbon such as an olefin having a carbon chain length of greater than three, in the presence of a catalyst combination comprising a compound of a transition metal of Group IVb of the Periodic Table and an aluminoxane. Also provided is the novel terpolymer produced as a result of this process. This novel terpolymer may also be thermally cracked and hydrogenated, or hydroisomerized.
The present invention relates in one embodiment to a process for producing copolymers of ethylene and an olefin polymer, comprising polymerizing ethylene and one or more olefin monomers having 3 to 20 carbon atoms under polymerization conditions in the presence of a catalyst combination comprising a compound of a transition metal of Group IVb of the Periodic Table and an aluminoxane. In a further embodiment, this obtained copolymer is subjected to thermal cracking or hydroisomerization, and optionally, the cracked polymer is subjected to hydrogenation.
This invention further concerns a process for producing an ethylene-olefin polymer, comprising the steps of: polymerizing ethylene and one or more olefin monomers having 3 to 20 carbon atoms in the presence of a catalyst combination comprising a compound of a transition metal of Group IVb of the Periodic Table, and an aluminoxane, and hydroisomerizing the obtained polymer.
By ethylene-olefin polymer, there is meant a copolymer obtained by reaction of an ethylene monomer and one or more additional olefin monomers of suitable reactivity. The ethylene-olefin polymer may be, for example, a copolymer, a terpolymer, a tetrapolymer, etc., depending on the number of monomers reacted in the process.
In one embodiment of the process of this invention, the starting material to be fed to the polymerization reaction system is a mixture of ethylene (ethene) and one or more olefins having about 3 to 20 carbon atoms. The content of ethylene in the starting material is preferably about 2 to 80 mole %, preferably about 4 to 55 mole %, and the content of the olefin is preferably about 20 to 98 mole %, preferably about 35 to 96 mole %.
Specific examples of the one or more olefins having 3 to 20 carbon atoms which may be used as a starting material in the process of this invention are 1-propene (propylene), 1-butene, 1-hexene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 1-octene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-tetradecene, 1-hexadecene, 1-octadecene, 1-eicocene, styrene and xcex1-methylstyrene, 2-methyl-1-butene, 2-methyl-1-hexene, 3-methyl-1-butene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 2-methyl-1-pentene, 2-methyl-1-propene.
The catalyst combinations used in the polymerization processes of the present invention are well known as catalysts for such polymerization reactions. Such catalysts comprise preferably the combination of (a) metallocene compounds which are compounds of a transition metal of Group IVb of the Periodic Table and (b) an aluminoxane.
Such metallocene compounds are preferably tri- and tetravalent metals having one or two hapto xcex75-ligands selected from the group comprising cyclopentadienyl, indenyl, fluorenyl with the maximum number of hydrogen substituted with alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, alkylaryl, arylakyl or benzo radicals to none. When there are two xcex75-ligands, they may be the same or different which are either connected by bridging groups, selected from the group comprising, C1-C4 alkylene, R2Si, R4Si2, R2Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94R2, R2Ge, R2P, R2N with R being hydrogen, alkyl or aryl radicals, or the two xcex75-ligands are not connected. The non-hapto ligands are either halogen or R, there are two or one such ligands for the tetravalency or trivalency transition metal, respectively. Where there is only one hapto xcex75-ligands, it can be selected from the group comprising cyclopentadienyl, indenyl, fluorenyl with from the maximum number of hydrogen substituted with R or benzo radicals or to none. The transition metal will have three or two non-hapto ligands in the +4 and +3 oxidation state, respectively. One hydrogen of the hapto lipand may be substituted with a heteratom moiety selected from the group NR, NR2, PR, PR2 which are connected by C1-C4 alklene, R2Si, R4Si2 to the xcex75-ring. The appropriate number of non-hapto ligands is three for tetravalent metal in the case of coordinate bondings NR2 or PR2 moiety and one less non-hapto ligands for the trivalent metal. These numbers are decreased by one in the case of covalent bonding NR or PR moieties.
Illustrative but not limiting examples of titanium compounds comprise bis-(cyclopentadienyl)dimethyltitanium, bis-(cyclopentadienyl) diisopropyltitanium, bis(cyclopentadienyl) dimethyltitanium, bis(cyclopentadienyl) methyltitanium monochloride, bis(cyclopentadienyl) ethyltitanium monochloride, bis(cyclopentadienyl) isopropyltitanium monochloride, bis(cyclopentadienyl)titanium dichloride, dimethylsilylene (1-xcex75-2,3,4,5-tetramethylpentadienyl) (t-butylamido)titanium dichloride, 2-dimethyl aminoethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl titanium dichloride.
Illustrative but not limiting examples of zirconium compounds comprise as bis(isopropylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, bis(cyclopentadienyl)dimethylzirconium, bis(cyclopentadienyl)-diethylzirconium, bis(methylcyclopenta-dienyl)diisopropylzirconium, bis(cyclopentadienyl) methylzirconium monochloride, bis-(cyclopentadienyl)ethylzirconium monochloride, bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, rac-ethylene bis(1-xcex75-indenyl) zirconium dichloride, rac-ethylene bis(l1-xcex75-indenyl) zirconium dichloride, rac-ethylene bis(1-xcex754,5,6,7-tetrahydroindenyl)zirconium dichloride and isopropylidene-(1-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl) (9-xcex75-fluoronyl)zirconium dichloride.
Specific examples of hafnium compounds comprise bis(cyclopentadienyl)dimethylhafnium, bis(cyclopentadienyl)methylhafnium monochloride, and bis(cyclopentadienyl)hafnium dichloride.
The aluminoxane co-catalyst useful in the catalysts of the present invention are polymeric aluminum compounds which can be represented by the general formulae (Rxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O)n which is a cyclic compound and R(Rxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)nAlR2, which is a linear compound. In the general formula R is a C1-C5 alkyl group such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl and pentyl and n is an integer from 1 to about 20. Most preferably, R is methyl and n is about 4. Generally, in the preparation of alumoxanes from, for example, aluminum trimethyl and water, a mixture of the linear and cyclic compounds is obtained.
The proportion of the catalyst comprising a compound of a transition metal of Group IVb of the Periodic Table may be, for example, 10xe2x88x928 to 10xe2x88x922 gram-atom/liter, preferably 10xe2x88x927 to 10xe2x88x923 gram-atom/liter, as the concentration of the catalyst comprising a compound of a transition metal in the polymerization reaction. The proportion of the aluminoxane used may be, for example, 10xe2x88x924 to 10xe2x88x921 gram-atom/liter, preferably 10xe2x88x923 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x922 gram-atom/liter, as the concentration of the aluminum atom in the polymerization reaction. The ratio of the aluminum atom to the transition metal in the polymerization reaction system may be, for example, in the range of 25 to 106, preferably 50 to 104. The molecular weight of the polymer may be controlled by using hydrogen, and/or by adjusting the polymerization temperature, or by changing the monomer concentrations.
The copolymerizations and terpolymerizations could also be performed using other co-catalysts, without R3Al (Journal of Polymer Science: Part A: Polymer Chemistry, Vol. 32, 2387-2393 (1994)).
While the above description represents preferred catalysts for use in the invention, equivalent catalysts and combinations may also be used to effect the olefin polymerization.
The polymerization reaction in the process of this invention may be carried out in absence of a solvent or in a hydrocarbon solvent. Examples of a hydrocarbon solvent suitable for this purpose are aliphatic hydrocarbons such as butane, isobutane, pentane, hexane, octane, decane, dodecane, hexadecene and octadecane; alicyclic hydrocarbons such as cyclopentane, methylcyclopentane, cyclohexane and cyclooctane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; and petroleum fractions such a gasoline, kerosene, lubricant base stocks and light oils. The starting olefins may themselves serve as the hydrocarbon medium. Among these hydrocarbon media, the aromatic hydrocarbons and the starting olefins may be preferably used in the process of this invention.
The polymerization temperature in this first step of the process of the invention may range, for example, from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C., preferably from about 40xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C.
When the polymerization reaction in the process of this invention is carried out in the absence of hydrogen, a liquid copolymer having a high bromine value is obtained which contains unsaturation (double bonds). This copolymer is usually a high molecular weight copolymer. When the polymerization is carried out in the presence of hydrogen, a liquid polymer having a low bromine value or a bromine value of substantially zero may be obtained. Some unsaturation may be present. The hydrogen is used to control (lower) the molecular weight of the copolymer. Excess solvent may be removed by evaporation and a light copolymer (boiling point below 700xc2x0 F. in ASTM D-2887 Simulated Distillation) is recovered by distillation under vacuum.
The product resulting from this copolymerization reaction of ethylene monomer and an olefin monomer different from ethylene is a copolymer suitable as a base oil for synthetic lubricants. The polymer may be characterized as containing from 50 to 75% ethylene, having a molecular weight in excess of 1000, a mole weight distribution in excess of 2, a bromine number in excess of 2, and a molecular structure which is head to tail with a random monomer distribution.
In a preferred further embodiment of the invention, a third monomeric reactant different from ethylene and the olefin polymer, may be included in the initial polymerization reaction to form a terpolymer product. This third component must contain unsaturation so that polymerization can occur and is selected from the group consisting of olefins having 4 to 20 carbon atoms.
Preferred reactants are olefins of 4 to 12 carbon atoms such as 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 1-decene, 1-undecene and 1-dodecene, 2-methyl-1-pentene, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, 2-methyl-1-butene, 3-methyl-1-butene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 2-methyl-1-pentene, 2-methyl-1-propene.
In conducting the reaction with the third monomeric reactant, it is preferred to use about 0.1 up to 40 mole percent, preferably about 1 to 20 mole percent of the third monomer, based on the total composition.
The terpolymer produced in this embodiment of the invention may be characterized as a liquid terpolymer of ethylene, a first olefin different from ethylene, and a second olefin different from ethylene and the first olefin, preferably having 4 to about 20 carbon atoms; and characterized by:
(a) % ethylene of from 10 to 80%;
(b) % of said first olefin of from 14 to 80%;
(c) % of said second olefin of from 1% to 10%;
(d) molecular weight of 300-10,000;
(e) molecular weight distribution of  less than 2.5; and a
(f) bromine number in the range of 0 to 53.
The terpolymer resulting from reaction using the third monomer reactant is also useful as a synthetic base oil for synthetic lubricants and as a white oil for use in cosmetics and medicines. The third monomer provides a beneficial effect by lowering the pour point of the final base oil.
The presence of the third monomer during the polymerization reaction may require a change in catalyst or polymerization reaction conditions. Obviously, other and additional different monomers may be included in the reaction to produce tetrapolymers, etc.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the intermediate copolymer or terpolymer resulting from the polymerization reaction, is subjected to cracking, preferably thermal cracking. As noted above, once the polymerization reaction is completed, excess solvent is removed and those polymers having boiling points below about 700xc2x0 F. in ASTM D-2887 Simulated Distillation are recovered by distillation. The catalyst may be washed from the copolymer or terpolymer with an aqueous base (e.g., 1M NaOH) or acid (e.g., 1M HCl). The resulting copolymer or terpolymer product is then subjected to cracking, preferably under thermal conditions but catalytic cracking could be used as is known in the art. The thermal cracking process is carried at a temperature range of from about 250xc2x0 C. to about 550xc2x0 C., preferably from about 350xc2x0 C. to about 450xc2x0 C.
The pressure in the cracking step of the invention may range, for example, from about 0.1 to 30 mm Hg vacuum pressure, preferably from about 0.2 to about 10 mm Hg vacuum pressure.
The cracked product in liquid form may optionally be washed with an aqueous base or aqueous acid, and water. Preferably, the cracked feed is washed with aqueous 1M NaOH, followed by large quantities of water.
As a result of the thermal cracking process, there is produced a copolymer or terpolymer or segments thereof which contain unsaturation (double bonds). The thermally cracked polymeric product is also useful as a synthetic base oil for synthetic lubricants.
The cracked liquid copolymer may be described as a liquid copolymer of ethylene and an olefin, said copolymer being characterized by:
(a) % ethylene of from 10 to 75%;
(b) molecular weight of  less than 2000;
(c) molecular weight distribution of  less than 2;
(d) bromine number of  less than 53; and
(e) a head to tail molecular structure.
The cracked liquid terpolymer may be described as a liquid terpolymer of ethylene, a first olefin, and a second olefin having 3 to about 20 carbon atoms; said terpolymer being characterized by:
(a) % ethylene of from 10 to 80%;
(b) % of said first olefin of from 14 to 80%;
(c) % of said second olefin of from 1% to 10%;
(d) molecular weight of 300-10,000;
(e) molecular weight distribution of  less than 2.5; and a
(f) bromine number in the range of 0 to 53.
In the thermal cracking process, the polymer appears to crack or separate substantially in the center of the polymer. These are narrow molecular weight range products particularly useful as 2, 4 and 6 centistoke oils. For example, in a polymer having a molecular weight of about 1200, the resulting cracked products will have two segments of about 600 molecular weight each. Also, after cracking, the segments will not exclusively exhibit vinylidene unsaturation but rather will have allyl unsaturates and some internal double bonds.
The bromine number of a preferred hydrogenated cracked hydrocarbon product will range from 0 up to 1.0, the kinematic viscosity at 100xc2x0 C. will range from 2 to 16 cSt, the viscosity index will range from 140 to 160, and the pour point will be below 0xc2x0 C.
In a further embodiment, the cracked product is then hydrogenated by reaction with hydrogen gas in the presence of a catalytic amount (0.1 to 5 wt. %) of a catalyst. Examples of suitable hydrogenating catalysts are metals of Group VIII of the Periodic Table such as iron, cobalt, nickel, rhodium, palladium and platinum. These catalysts are deposited on alumina, on silica gel, or on activated carbon in preferred embodiments. Of these catalysts, palladium and nickel are preferred. Palladium on activated carbon and nickel on kieselguhr are especially preferred.
The hydrogenation reaction is carried out in the presence or absence of solvents. Solvents are necessary only to increase the volume. Examples of suitable solvents are hydrocarbons such as pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, decane, cyclohexane, methycyclohexane and cyclooctane aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene or benzene. The temperature of the hydrogenation reaction may range, for example, from about 150xc2x0 C. to about 500xc2x0 C., preferably from about 250xc2x0 to about 350xc2x0 C. The hydrogenation reaction pressure may be, for example, in the range of 250-1000 psig hydrogen. The hydrogenated polymeric product is then recovered by conventional procedures. In the hydrogenated product, the double bonds formed in the cracking step have been hydrogenated so that the polymer is a separate type of product. The hydrogenated product will have a molecular weight ranging from about 300 to 1000 and a kinematic viscosity @ 100xc2x0 C. of about 6-16 centistokes.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the resulting ethylene-olefin polymer or terpolymer can be hydroisomerized in the presence of a catalytic amount (0.1 to 5 wt. %) of an acidic hydroisomerization catalyst. The hydroisomerization temperature used in this process ranges from about 250xc2x0 C. to about 550xc2x0 C., preferably from about 150xc2x0 C. to about 300xc2x0 C.
The pressure in the hydroisomerization process may range, for example, from about 250 to 1000 psig hydrogen pressure, preferably from about 300 to about 500 psig hydrogen pressure. In the resulting hydroisomerized product, the carbon moieties have been rearranged into a different molecular structure.
Examples of the acidic hydroisomerization catalysts include transition metals of Groups VI to VIII of the Periodic Table, their oxides, or the combination of metal and metal oxide supported on acidic molecular sieves. The metals include Pd, Ni, Pt, Mo. Metal oxides include PdO, NiO, MoO3. Molecular sieves include synthetic zeolites, such as zeolite A, L, X, Y, and natural zeolites, such as mordentie, chabazite, eriomite, and clinoptilolite. Preferred hydroisomerization catalysts include Pd supported on acidic zeolite X, Ni/MoO3 on zeolite and Ni/NiO on zeolite.
The polymer products of the invention are useful as synthetic lubricating base oils. The base oils of the invention are comparable or improved in lubricating properties, but are less expensive to produce, than poly-alpha-olefins which are currently used commercially as synthetic lubricants.
The synthetic base oils of the invention may be formulated with from about 0.1% up to about 5 wt. % of one or more conventional lubricating oil additives. Such additives comprise detergent packages, pour point depressants, viscosity index improvers and other additives such as anti-oxidants, additives with a detergent action, viscosity increasing compounds, anti-corrosives, anti-foaming agents, agents to improve the lubricating effect and other compounds which are usually added to lubricating oils.